


tag you're it

by embracedself



Series: SuperCorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Games, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: A game of tag triggers Lena./12 days of SuperCorp (My second prompt fill.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	tag you're it

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the 12DOSC
> 
> I love this but also??? who gave me the right to put my baby Lena through pain.

Kara didn’t understand what had gone wrong. The day had started off fine, Lena beating everyone in Monopoly, chess, and then the two of them shredding everyone in Charades. The winter was cold, but it didn’t seem to matter as much when they were surrounded by their friends and family in Midvale.

When someone brought up playing Tag (if she remembered right, it’d been Alex) Lena had gone a little pale. But Lena had brushed it off, not telling Kara why she was nervous. If she was nervous at all. She wouldn’t admit to _that_ either. Kara didn’t try and push though — she knew that Lena would eventually say what was wrong.

She didn’t end up admitting it though.

Instead, they were all running around in the bracing cold air like crazy people; each trying not to get caught by whoever was ‘it’ at the time. It was all well and good until Lena was tagged.. The Luthor froze like she’d been a deer caught in headlights.

“Lee?” Kara quickly asked, moving towards her girlfriend slowly. The game was called off with a quick time out signal. “You okay?”

Lena shook her head minutely. Her eyes closed tightly; Kara thought she looked close to tears. The blonde moved even closer, slowly, and gestured for the rest of their friends to go inside. This wasn’t the type of moment Lena would want to share — maybe not even with Kara.

“We’ll save you guys some cider,” Alex promised quietly as the crew retreated inside.

“Lena, love?”

“I don’t want to be it.” Lena whispered, shuddering. “There’s nothing good that comes from that title.” Her teeth chattered.

“You don’t have to. Just a game, sweetheart.” Kara promised. “Can I hug you? We’ll figure this out together, okay? I’ve got you.” When Lena nodded, Kara shuffled the final steps closer to hug her girlfriend.

“You want to talk about it?” Kara offered carefully. “You don’t have to. But it might help.” The Kryptonian ran her hands over Lena’s back, trying to soothe the Luthor’s tears.

“The last time I played tag was with my mother…” Lena blurted out. With the way Lena’s green eyes widened, it was obvious even she was surprised she’d said it. “She drowned before I could tag her back.”

“Oh.” Kara nuzzled her head into Lena’s neck, holding her as Lena began to cry harder. “I’m so sorry, darling. You can tell us next time we play a game that upsets you. You know that, right? We never would have played if we knew.” Kara earnestly said, rubbing her girlfriend’s back again in slow, soothing circles.

“I know,” Lena mumbled through her tears. “I didn’t want to ruin anyone’s fun…” she trailed off.

“Your feelings are more important than our fun.” Kara said steadfastly. “Come on,” she wrapped her arm around Lena’s neck. “We’ll go inside and have some cider, warm you up, yeah?” She suggested. “And then we’ll play Monopoly again; you can crush us.”

Lena smiled tearfully. “I am rather good at that game.” she agreed in a small voice.

“The very best.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: i thought of something really sad for the games prompt for 12 days of supercorp  
> prompt party gc: DO IT
> 
> this one's for you guys, enablers x


End file.
